Žádný tak slepý
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Jako obvykle - Jack něco řekne, Stephen se v tom pitvá. :p


**Originál****: **None So Blind

**Odkaz: **yuletidetreasure**7**.or**7**g/archive/8/noneso.**7**html (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Pun

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**PP: **Název z přísloví "None so blind as those who will not see." - Nikdo není tak slepý, jako ti, kteří odmítají vidět. S.L.

* * *

><p><strong>ŽÁDNÝ TAK SLEPÝ<strong>

.

"A nebo máš náladu na něco ostřejšího?" zeptal se Stephen, úmyslně významným hlasem. Za posledních pár měsíců, vlastně od pronásledování _Acheronu_, se tato otázka stala tajným kódem, výzvou k podstatně méně počestným duetům, kterým se ti dva příležitostně oddávali. Navzdory dlouhé době, která od jejich posledního spojení uběhla, se Jack na něj nevrhnul sotva Stephen domluvil, jako by to třeba udělal v minulosti, a jak Stephen možná doufal. Na místo toho dohráli kus až do konce a Stephenova touha dostala čas růst, zatímco on si vychutnával, jak se dva proudy not pozvolna vlní kolem sebe, aby se posléze spojily v mnohem vášnivějším finále. Hráli dobře, vložili do allegra veškerý svůj um a ke konci byl Stephen tak rozpálený, že si musel povolit šátek na krku.

Aniž by navrhnul opakování nebo nějaký další duet, Stephen vstal a uložil violoncello do skříně. Když se otočil, Jack stál přímo před ním. Srdce se Stephenovi rozbušilo a od palců na nohou po temeno hlavy jím prolétla příjemná vlna vzrušení.

"Ostřejšího?" zeptal se Jack s očima rozsvícenýma, upřel svůj dravý pohled na Stephenův krk; přimáčkl Stephena zády ke zdi a vrhnul se na jeho hrdlo, aby je ozdobil polibky.

"Ano, přibližně něco takového jsem naznačoval," poznamenal Stephen bez dechu, jeho ruce klesly a prsty se pustily do rozepínání Jackových knoflíků se stejnou zručností, s jakou před chvílí klouzaly po strunách cella. Ta malá část Stephenova mozku, která si dokázala zachovat odstup, žasla nad jejich rychlostí a málem se rozesmál, když si připomněl často opakované "každá vteřina se počítá".

Jeho chvilkové pobavení se změnilo v intenzivní rozkoš, jakmile mu Jackova ruka rozepnula kalhoty a našla svůj cíl. Stephen si vychutnával dotek Jackovy zhrublé dlaně a pevný stisk, a musel zapojit veškerou svou vůli, aby vydržel zticha. Použil Jackova horkého údu ve své ruce jako kotvy, snažil se dát totéž, co dostával.

Na uchu cítil Jackovo skřípavé oddechování, brada zarostlá krátkým, pichlavým vousem mu dráždivě přejížděla po krku, zatímco se spolu kolébali v uspěchaném, symbiotickém rytmu. Taková vášeň nemohla vydržet, netrvalo dlouho a oba vykřikli uvolněním, v přibližně stejném okamžiku, přitiskli se k sobě v postkoitální otupělosti, zatímco jejich potřeba opadala a jejich dech se zpomalil k normálu.

Pak Jack Stephena lehce políbil na rty a drsnou dlaní mu otřel trochu potu z čela.

Oči rozzářené radostí, řekl: "Děkuji, lásko."

Oslovení 'lásko' Stephena tak ochromilo, že ani nedokázal skrýt své překvapení a leknutím se od Jacka odtrhl. I když mimo svůj fyzický vztah přátelskými výrazy náklonnosti nešetřili, v intimnějších chvílích si málokdy vyměnili víc než pár slov, a rozhodně nikdy nedošlo na podobná vyznání.

Jack viditelně vycítil, že řekl něco nevhodného; začervenal se a o krok ustoupil, několika rychlými, trhavými pohyby si upravil uniformu. Stephen měl pocit, že by měl promluvit, ale neviděl žádný způsob jak konflikt zažehnat a zlobil se na Jacka, že porušil tichou dohodu, kterou Stephen věřil, že mezi sebou mají.

Jack zaraženě vykoktal omluvu: "Stephene, jestli jsem – jestli jsem překročil meze, prosím odpusť."

"Žádné odpouštění není zapotřebí," odvětil Stephen prkenně a prchnul.

O samotě ve své kajutě si zapsal do deníku: "Proč JA použil zrovna tohoto výrazu? Jsem přesvědčen, že mé chování sotva mohlo vyznít v takovém směru, že bych si přál, aby se mi dvořil jako ženě. Prostá upřímnost je tím nejsnazším vysvětlením, ale domnívám se, že nikoliv správným. Chovám k drahému JA velkou náklonnost, ale nazývat ji láskou v obvyklém, romantickém smyslu by bylo absurdní; nás poutá přátelství sobě rovných, nejedná se o něžnou touhu ochraňovat, jakou člověk cítí k ženě. A přesto, ne-li láska, co je tedy příčinou, že se ve světle pochopitelných nebezpečí dál oddáváme své slabosti? Nemohu vinit nadměrný apetit JA, neboť já bývám iniciátorem stejně často, jako on sám. Má mysl, stejně náchylná k rozumu jako klamu, nabízí celou řadu ospravedlňujících vysvětlení: pomáhá to zachovávat zdraví prospěšnou rovnováhu hormonů, kapitán, jehož mysl nezatemňuje příliš dlouho potlačovaný chtíč slouží ku pro spěchu všem na palubě, nehledě na literu zákona se nedopouštíme žádného zločinu, et cetera ad infinitum. *) Vím, že skutečným důvodem je rozkoš, kterou získávám. Nikterak netoužím se o své potěšení připravit, ale pokud za jeho slovy byla upřímnost a já nedokážu jeho city opětovat, pak by pokračování bylo tou nejohavnější formou zneužití – a přesto, ukončení z mé strany by s sebou neslo riziko zmaření našeho přátelství. Nevím, co si počít."

Nejistota vedla k nečinnosti a po několik následujících dnů se zdálo, že lékaře _Surprise _a jejího kapitána povinnosti neustále zavádí přesně na opačný konec lodi. Když Stephen Jacka přece jen někdy zahlédl, nemohl si nevšimnout krajně nešťastného výrazu v jeho očích a necharakteristicky shrbených ramenou. Stejně tak nemohl, navzdory minimální orientaci v námořních záležitostech, přehlédnout, že život na lodi je náhle nezvykle aktivní – všude pozoroval obrovské množství lan a plachtoví a pod nohy se mu pletlo minimálně dvakrát tolik hadrů a pískovce na drhutí paluby, než obyčejně. Zaslechl, jak jeden muž z posádky sdělil druhému, že "Pokaždý, když se ti dva pohádaj, vodskáče si to akorát tak prostej námořník," ale pokládal tu poznámku za nespravedlivou. On sám například trpěl značně, dny mu kalil chmurný stín samoty a melancholie a bezesné noci trávil převalováním v posteli a beznadějným omíláním stále téhož problému v hlavě.

Pátý den od onoho incidentu se na obzoru objevila plachta, která se následně ukázala být _Enterprise_, 24 dělovou francouzskou korvetou a zároveň odměnou Toma Pullingse za jeho roli při zajímání _Acheronu_, a Stephen byl nucen přijmout pozvání na večeři u kapitánova stolu, neboť stěží mohl odmítnout pojíst se starým přítelem a bývalým členem posádky, aniž by způsobil skutečné pozdvižení.

Zpočátku byla večeře trapnou záležitostí; Tom zjevně vycítil, že něco není v pořádku a ostatní důstojníci u stolu se rozpačitě vrtěli a ohlíželi se víc, než by připouštělo dobré vychování. Ale pak zaúřadovaly flaška a společné vzpomínky a kajutu brzy naplnil hurónský smích a obvyklé přípitky.

Navzdory všeobecně přátelské a uvolněné náladě se Jack vyhýbal přímé konverzaci se Stephenem, dokud – ještě rozesmátý jednou ze svých chabých slovních hříček – nezvolal: "Dneska večer si zas jednou musíme zamuzicírovat, doktore!"

Jakmile se ta slova ocitla venku, Jack sklapnul ústa a jeho už tak zčervenalé tváře zrudly ještě víc, ale Stephen, dbající na to, aby jeho vnitřní muka zůstala skrytá, téměř bez zaváhání odpověděl: "Samozřejmě, proč ne."

Jack by se nejspíš zdržel komentáře, kdyby Stephen porušil svůj slib a po tom, co se s Tomem rozloučili a vyprovodili ho se tiše vytratil, ale zvrácená touha, která nutí zraněné lidi šťourat se pod obvazem ho přiměla, aby se s Jackem vrátil zpátky do kajuty a připravil se k hraní jako vždycky, ošetřil smyčec kalafunou a procvičil si prsty.

Jack zachytil jeho pohled, třikrát poklepal a začal jejich nejmilejšího Boccheriniho. Dávno oblíbená melodie s sebou přinesla vzpomínky na nesčetné šťastné večery, strávené společně při hudbě, a Stephen cítil, jak napětí v něm povoluje a jeho srdce se přidává k veselému rytmu.

Melancholičtější druhá část partu ho nikterak nerozesmutnila, naopak, cítil se lehce, jako by jeho trápení odplouvalo s každým taktem pomalého refrénu. Podíval se na Jacka, který zavřel oči, zabraný do sladkých tónů hudby, a Stephenovo srdce zaplavilo tolik citu, že mu do očí vyhrkly slzy. Cítil nezměrné štěstí smíchané s náklonností tak silnou, že nemohla mít jiné jméno, než láska. Stephen si uvědomil, že stejný pocit měl už dřív, ale nedokázal ho pojmenovat, protože se rozcházel s jeho předchozími zkušenostmi. Totiž, Stephen nikdy neočekával, že by ho láska měla udělat šťastným. Ve svém dosavadním pozorování lidské povahy (a své vlastní) se naučil, že láska přináší většinou jen bolest. Nesobeckost, věrnost, odvaha, všechna ta ušlechtilejší hnutí, která si spojoval s Jackovým přátelstvím, v jeho minulých zkušenostech láska postrádala, ať si básníci tvrdí, co chtějí. Co víc, nedostavilo se ani obvyklé rozčarování z toho, že skutečná povaha milované osoby se rozchází se Stephenovými představami, neboť tentokrát se příchylnost nezrodila z chtíče, ale naopak láska přišla první a touha až po ní.

Stephen málem přerušil koncert, aby se podělil o kouzlo svého poznání, ale obával se, že jeho štěstí je příliš nové a delikátní, než aby sneslo vystavení hrubé nedokonalosti slov. Nicméně právě v tom okamžiku Jack otevřel oči a jejich pohledy se setkaly s překvapujícím žárem; Jack jedenkrát pomalu kývnul do taktu a zase stisknul víčka, s povzdechem a náznakem úsměvu na rtech. Stephenova radost vylétla do nových výšek, všechen svůj cit vložil do hry, nechal vyznání nalézt vyjádření v hudbě a věřil, že našel pochopení.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p>*) A tak dále do nekonečna. S.L.<p> 


End file.
